A Child's Gift
by FaithinBones
Summary: This story is for the Bonesology Valentine's Day Exchange. Parker celebrates Valentine's Day with his father and his Bones. (Takes place in season 6)


(After 'The Bikini in the Soup')

This story is for JenniferSheppard2 for the Bonesology Valentine's Day Exchange. She wants these items in her story: Booth/Brennan/Parker, roses, jewelry, homemade card and rating doesn't matter. I hope this is okay.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The day after Valentine's Day, Booth picked up Parker from Rebecca's place and drove back to his apartment.

"I know I'm late, Dad, but I have a Valentine's Day card for you and for Bones." Eagerly the boy hugged his backpack against his chest. "I worked on them after school and Mom helped me when I needed help. I sure hope you and Bones like them."

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Booth realized that Valentine's Day had finally caught up with him. He had desperately tried to ignore the holiday the day before and even though Brennan had caught up with him at the shooting range with a gift, she had been generous enough to call it a Valentine's Day Massacre Day gift. Now he was stuck with a holiday he hated at the moment.

He knew he was going to have to suck up his anger and grief and celebrate with his little boy. He was not going to be cruel to his son, just because he was feeling like a loser. What did it matter if no woman wanted him? His son's feelings were important and he loved the boy so much. He wasn't completely alone in the world and Booth knew that, he appreciated it and he would protect that love his boy had for him.

"Thanks Buddy." Booth smiled at the boy then looked back at the road. "I was hoping you'd want to celebrate with me. I didn't buy you anything though. I thought we could go out and get pizza and maybe go play miniature golf or maybe go bowling, whatever you want to do. That will be my gift to you this year."

"Gee thanks Dad." Parker was excited. "Maybe can get Bones to go with us."

Booth wasn't sure what to say. He didn't really want to go out with Brennan or anyone else, but Parker obviously had other plans. "Yea, we can call her when we get home. Of course, she may not want to go with us, so don't get your hopes up, okay?"

"Okay, but I can at least give her my Valentine's Day card." Parker was optimistic and he thought if he asked her, Brennan would agree to go with them. He really missed being with her. She had been gone so long on some island somewhere and since she'd been back, he hadn't seen her very much. Now that Hannah was gone, maybe things would go back to the way they were before his father had gone to Afghanistan.

"Sure. She'll love it, Parker." Booth knew he'd been a little distant towards Brennan since Hannah had entered his life and a jerk after his lover had crushed him and he needed a way to fix that. So far, he hadn't put a lot of effort into it, but maybe he could at least start. They were never going to be together and he accepted that now. He'd made a huge mistake the year before when he'd pushed Brennan when he shouldn't have and it was his biggest regret. Having come close to losing her, he knew that he would never ask her again. That was done. Even though he could never have what he wanted he did value her friendship and he would try to fix that. Their friendship was unique, he knew that and the truth was, her friendship was his second most valuable possession, right after the love of his son.

Oooooooooooooooooo

She had been surprised Booth had called her, but understood the situation as soon as Parker came on the line. "Parker it's nice to hear from you."

 _Bones, me and Dad are going bowling tomorrow. Please come with us. We're going out for pizza afterwards and maybe to a movie, although maybe not, it depends upon what's playing and anyway, I want you to come and so does Dad so will you come. Pleeeeeeaaaasssssseeeeee?_

"Well, if you're sure you want me to come." Brennan loved the boy so much and she had missed seeing him. He was always a bright spot of sunshine whenever they were together. She had never met such a happy child.

 _Of course we want you to come, you kidding? Dad tell her we want her to come._

 _Um, Bones, we really want you to come, but if you have plans or a date then we'll understand. We just thought you'd like to have some fun. I haven't been exactly the best of friends lately and I want to make it up to you if you'll let me._

He sounded sincere, but she knew that might be wishful thinking. She really did have problems interpreting motives. "I don't have anything planned, so if you really wish me to come then of course I will. I'll meet you at the bowling alley. What time?"

 _I think noon. It's hard to drag Parker out of bed early on Saturday mornings._

 _Daaaaaadddddd._

 _I'm just kidding Parker. Noon Bones. I'm the one that likes to sleep in on Saturday's. Parker usually gets up early to watch cartoons._

"Alright." Brennan could hear Parker still fussing at his father in the background. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

 _Thanks Bones._

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The bowling alley was busy, but that didn't surprise her. It was Saturday afternoon after all. Moving through the back of the lanes, Brennan spotted Booth and Parker on lane 4. Booth seemed to be giving his son a pointer about bowling. While they were busy, she moved over to the counter, rented a pair of shoes and found a bowling ball she could use in the racks near the counter. Properly equipped, she walked over to lane four. "I'm here."

"Bones!" Parker was excited to see his friend and rushed over to where she was standing. Careful not to knock her over, he placed his arms around her waist and hugged her. "I'm glad you could come. We've been waiting for you."

A warm feeling filled Booth's chest as he saw his son greet Brennan so lovingly. "Bones, hey I'm glad you could come. Parker and I have really missed going out with you. I know it's been my fault, so thanks for coming."

A little surprised with Booth's greeting, Brennan realized that her partner was in a much better mood that he had been since Hannah had turned down his marriage proposal. He seemed to be less tense and for that she was grateful. They had been awkward together since she had turned him down the previous year and she hoped that their friendship would now grow stronger. "I'm glad you asked me. I haven't been bowling for about two years so, I may be very rusty."

"Hey, no problem, I'm here to help." Booth took the ball from her and placed it in the ball return along with his ball and the one that Parker was using. "Go ahead and change your shoes. We'll wait."

Once it was her turn to bowl, Brennan felt awkward and immediately threw a gutter ball. Frustrated with herself, Brennan stood at the line and frowned at all ten pins still standing upright. "Apparently I have forgotten everything I knew about bowling."

Booth sensed her frustration, so moved over to the line and placed his hand on her arm. "Hey let's get your ball and I'll give you some pointers." Once the ball was in her hand again and she was back where she should be, Booth stood beside her. "Okay, Bones. Now when you approach the line swing the ball back and then forward moving your hand so that your thumb is aiming where you want the ball to go. Don't twist your wrist. When you release the ball your hand should look like this and your body should look like this. Now watch." Slowly with an imaginary ball in his hand, he approached the line and showed her exactly what he thought she should do. Once that was done, he walked back and stood behind her. Before she moved, he placed his hands on her hips. "Make sure body is facing the lane that will help your arm keep straight.

His hands on her hips made her feel odd, but his touch was not unwelcome. Once he released her hips, she moved forward, tried to imitate what Booth had done and this time she knocked down five pins. "Hey that worked."

Booth was pleased at her quick improvement. "Well, you do have a steep learning curve." Encouraging Parker, Brennan and Booth watched the boy knock over eight pins then jump up and down. "Eight Dad, look eight."

"I see that Parker." Booth was sure his son had natural talent. "Great." The boy knocked off one more pin with his next roll of the ball and the boy was excited he'd hit that pin. "Nine. I got nine."

Booth put down Parker's score and then stepped forward to bowl his turn. One ball and he hit a strike, all ten pins wiped from where they stood. Cocky, Booth turned and made his hand into the shape of a gun and blew across this finger as if it was the barrel.

Proudly, Parker placed an x in his father's first box and grinned. "Way to go Dad."

Strutting a little, Booth moved back behind the line and sat down. "And that ladies and gentlemen is how that is done."

Amused, Brennan shook her head. "I see you're still humble when it comes to bowling."

His eyes gleaming, Booth gave her one of his devastating charm smiles. "As humble as someone like me can be."

Her snort came automatically and Booth loved it. He couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like that in front of him and he realized that he'd missed hearing it.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After they had bowled several games, Booth and Parker drove over to Mama's restaurant with Brennan following behind in her car. After they got out of Booth's truck, they waited next to the truck while Brennan parked her car, exited it and approached them. Once she was close enough, Parker removed two homemade cards from his backpack he had lying at his feet and handed one to his father and one to Brennan. "I know I'm late, but Happy Valentine's Day."

Embarrassed, that she didn't have anything for Parker, Brennan blushed and took the card from him. "Thank you Parker. I'm sorry I don't have a present for you."

Not concerned in the least, Parker beamed. "Dad always says it's better to give than to receive. Go ahead and open it."

The card was made from heavy red paper and the heart on the outside was a white paper lace. Once she opened it a cascade of red glitter fell out of the card onto the pavement at her feet. The inside of the card was a white paper lace with a red glitter covered heart in the center. There were words on the bottom of the card, neatly printed: Happy Valentine's Day Bones. I love you."

Her throat suddenly tight, Brennan leaned down and hugged the boy. "Thank you so much, Parker. I love you too."

His own emotions running high at the sight of his son and partner hugging each other, Booth opened his card and a stream of white and black glitter fell on the pavement at his feet, sprinkling his black boots as it fell. A white heart was in the center of the inside of his card with a camouflage background. Words done in black glitter surrounded the heart: Happy Valentine's Dad. You are my hero and someday I want to be just like you.

Fighting to keep his emotions in check, Booth swallowed several times. "Thanks . . . thank you, Parker."

"I love you Dad and I'm glad you're not going back to war." That was Parker's greatest fear. He'd watched the news while his father was gone and with it had come wisdom. War was dangerous and he was lucky his father had come back unhurt. He never wanted him to do that again. "You're not are you?"

Booth squatted down next to his son and hugged him. "No . . . no Parker, never again."

Clinging to his father, Parker felt some tears fall down his cheeks. "Mom said that you weren't, but I wanted to make sure."

Proud of his son, Booth kissed the boy's cheek. "She's right. I won't do that again. I won't leave my family behind ever again."

Releasing his father, Parker wipes his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "Thanks Dad." His bag still at his feet, Parker reached down and removed a small package and handed it to Brennan. His hands dipping into the bag once more, he handed his father a package too. "Mom helped me with these. I hope they're okay." Anxious, Parker bit his lower lip as his father stood up and tore the wrapper from the box. Brennan also tore off the paper covering a box, opened it and found a silk red rose. "Parker thank you." She took the rose out of the box and studied it. "Whoever made this did a wonderful job. It almost looks real."

Pleased, Parker nodded his head. "Mom has a friend who makes those. She's really good. The good thing is it won't die, so it will last forever."

"She is very talented." Brennan was pleased with the quality and the beauty of the gift. "It's quite lovely."

After Brennan had replaced the rose back in the box. Booth opened his box and found a pair of black socks with small red hearts all over them. "Cool Parker. These are pretty cool."

"I checked your sock drawer and I didn't see any heart socks, Dad." Parker knew his father loved wild socks. "Mom said you can wear them on dates."

His cheeks now red, Booth kept his eyes on the socks. "Thanks Parker, um . . . yeah, thanks."

Brennan knew that Booth wasn't ready to even think about dating let alone following through. "They are very nice socks. I like them."

"You do?" Booth looked up to check and see if Brennan was being sincere. Her face was friendly and for that Booth was grateful. "Thanks. I have a lot of Christmas socks and some Halloween socks and lots of striped socks, but this is my only pair with little hearts."

Brennan touched the socks. "I think a red tie would match these socks quite well."

"Yeah." Booth closed the box, opened the back passenger seat door and placed the box on the seat. Taking Parker's backpack he placed it on the floor and then grabbed a box from the back seat. Do or die, he turned and thrust the box into to Brennan's hands. "Here. This is for you."

Shocked that Booth had a present for her, Brennan took the box from her partner. "Booth we agreed no Valentine's Day presents."

"It isn't." Booth blushed again. "Your present to me was to celebrate the Valentine's Day Massacre and believe me, I appreciated it. You gave me a great time at the end of a real crappy day on Thursday and this is my thank you present. Open it."

A smile played on her lips, but that smile faded when she opened the box and she say a braided silver necklace which included what appeared to be the Knot of Hercules. Surprised, Brennan looked up at her friend and she knew it was possible that he didn't understand the symbolism. "Booth this is so nice. Where in the world did you find something like this?"

"Online." Booth decided to lie. He had bought that necklace a few months are his brain sugery and hadn't given it to Brennan because Sweets had convinced him that he wasn't really in love with his partner. He'd kept the necklace and hoped that someday he'd find a way to give it to her. "I was fooling around on the internet a couple of months ago and I saw this and I ordered it. I was going to give it to you on your birthday. It's a Roman symbol. I thought you might like it."

The Hercules Knot was also known as the love knot and clearly Booth was ignorant of that fact. That he wanted to give her something that symbolized the past, meant the world to her. She knew he knew how much she loved the past and in all its forms. "It's lovely. Thank you."

Booth knew that Brennan didn't think he was very smart sometimes and he didn't mind. In this case, he was well aware that the necklace he'd given to her was considered an important part of a Roman bride's wedding dress. After all he was half Italian and he was proud of his ancestry. He still wasn't sure why he was giving it to her now, but he'd worry about that later, in the meantime he was going to lie his ass off. "I liked the way it has that knot in it. It's kind of like us, you know? We're the center and we're going to hold."

Booth momentarily forgot his son was standing next to him. He needed to fix his friendship with Brennan and now was the time. "I've made some mistakes about us, well a lot of mistakes, but Bones, I want you to know I never meant to make you unhappy. You're my best friend and even when I was being a total ass, you kept on being my friend. You and me, we shouldn't work and to this day, I still don't understand why someone like you would ever be friends with me, but you are and I love that friendship, Bones. No matter how rough things have been between us, you didn't give up on me and I will always appreciate that. You and me have something special together. We do our best when we're together. I never forgot that even if it looked like I did. I was messed up for a while, but Bones, I'm standing right here right now and I'm telling you, I love our friendship and I hope you will always be my friend."

Overwhelmed with his speech, Brennan threw her arms around Booth and hugged him tightly. "We are best friends Booth. We are always going to be friends and our center will always hold."

"Ew." Parker was sure there was something going on, but he didn't know what it was and these two people he loved so much were making him uncomfortable. "Gosh, we're in a parking lot, for goodness sake."

Amused, Booth laughed as he released his friend. "Hey Sport, guy hugs are our thing. You don't like it, tough."

Brennan stepped back and handed the box to Booth while removing the necklace. Once she had the necklace around her neck, Brennan patted the knot. "I love my present, Booth."

His eyes on her lovely neck, Booth finally shook his head and tore his gaze away and looked at Brennan's bright blue eyes instead. "Let's go into the restaurant. I don't want Parker to die of embarrassment because his old man believes in hugging his friends."

Since Brennan was well aware that Booth hated to be touched by anyone besides her, his son and Cam, Brennan nodded her head and wisely ignored the falsity of his statement. "No that would be hard to explain to his mother."

"Aw you guys." Parker loved seeing his father hug Brennan, but not in public. "I'm not embarrassed. I just um . . . I'm just hungry. Let's go eat."

Booth placed his hand on Parker's shoulder. "I'm hungry too Sport. I could eat a whole cow."

"You're not really going to eat a whole cow are you?" Brennan tolerated Booth's diet, but she was not a fan of his love of meat. "A whole cow would be impossible to eat, but . . ."

"Bones, I'm joking." Booth rolled his eyes. "For you we're going to be vegetarians tonight."

"Dad!" Parker hated the sound of that. "Dad you're kidding right? Right?"

Booth didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "You know Parker, let's just look at the menu and then wing it. Maybe we'll compromise and eat a pizza that's half meat and half vegetables."

"As long as there's pepperoni." Parker muttered as he headed towards the entrance to the restaurant.

Brennan hooked her arm around Booth's arm. "I think that is an excellent idea, Booth. Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Booth was surprised that Brennan had chosen to walk with him like that and he kind of liked it. _We're going to get through this and I am never taking our friendship for granted ever again._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of it. Thank you.

A/N: **Knot of Hercules** is also known as Heracles Knot, Love Knot and Marriage Knot of Hercules is a famous Roman and Greek protective charm. This knot, made with two intertwined ropes, was considered an important part of a Roman bride's wedding dress. Hercules was regarded as the guardian of married life and so the Knot of Hercules became symbolic of a happy and fruitful marriage. It was tied around the bride's waist and could be untied only by her husband.


End file.
